


Here To Help

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: College AUs [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, why are all my fics like this rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Prompt: "I don’t mean to sound like a creep but I couldn’t help but notice you borrowed my favorite book and I just wanted to tell you that you’ll love it"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Charles coughed, glancing away and blushing lightly. His gaze fell on the book held in the man’s hand. He recognized it as one of his favorites, one he’d read multiple times over the years."





	Here To Help

The library was generally quiet at this time of the night, most normal people were doing normal people things, such as sleeping. It wasn’t too late, nor was it too early, it was about 1 am, the perfect time for a warm cup of tea and a good book. Charles had managed to find an area of the library that  _ didn’t _ have bright fluorescent lighting that burned his eyes and had just settled down to read some dreadful history of some lumber mill. 

His respite wasn’t long, however, as what smelled like cigar smoke filtered in to his little corner. He gagged, slamming the book down hard on the table beside him. Was someone  _ smoking  _ in the  _ library??? _ That was simply unacceptable, for so many different reasons, one of them being the proximity of the books to fire. Taking a deep breath, Charles stomped out into the main part of the floor where the smell of smoke was strongest. 

The person in question was surrounded in a cloud of smoke, which dissipated as the cigar was evidently put out. Charles blinked, mouth falling open silently. The man that was revealed was  _ attractive _ . He wasn't too tall, had thick brown hair, and an impressive mustache. He turned, eyeing Charles as if he was interrupting something important, then raised an eyebrow.

“What’re you staring at?” The man said, tossing the still smoldering butt of the expensive looking cigar into a trash can. Charles coughed, glancing away and blushing lightly. His gaze fell on the book held in the man’s hand. He recognized it as one of his favorites, one he’d read multiple times over the years. 

“I um, smelled smoke.. This is a library… smokings not… allowed.” The man did not look amused, so Charles quickly changed the subject. “That’s one of my favorites,” he said, indicating the book. “I think you’ll really like it.”

“What, this?” The man glanced down as if he’d forgotten what he had been doing. “I need to read it for some class. Don't really remember which one.” Here he paused, squinting at Charles. “You say you've read this?” Charles nodded, perking up a bit.

“Yes! I’ve actually read it a few times. If you need help with it, I could give you my number, help with anything you might need…?” That was the smoothest he’d ever managed to ask for someone’s number and he was proud of himself. The man nodded once.

“Right. Good. I’ll send the assignment to you so you can get started on it right away.” Before Charles could fully process what was just said to him, the man was holding out his phone. He didn't want to blow this chance by questioning anything, so he took the phone and entered in his information. 

“My name is Charles,” he said, handing the phone back.

:You can call me Sir.” 


End file.
